De:Conflicts involving Critical Mass (English Wikipedia article)
Dieser Artikel ist eine Übersetzung des englischsprachigen Wikipedia-Artikels . Hilf mit diesen Artikel auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Es ist bei Critical-Mass-Fahrrad-Veranstaltungen zu vielen Konflikten gekommen. Einige davon erforderten Polizei-Präsenz. Kritiker behaupten, dass Critical Mass, eine Veranstaltung für die Interessen von RadfahrerInnen, die vor allem in Großstädten stattfindet, ein bewußter Versuch sei, den Verkehr zu blockieren und das normale Stadtleben zum erliegen bringen und behaupten, das Einzelne, die daran teilnehmen, sich weigerten die Verkehrsvorschriften zu beachten. Berkeley, Kalifornien Am 11. Mai 2007 geschah ein Vorfall in Berkeley, California, als ein Autofahrer an eine Kreuzung kam, die dutzende RadfahrerInnnen gerade überquerten. Die Fahrradbefürworter behaupteten, dass der Fahrer schrie, er habe die RadfahrerInnen satt ("I'm sick of you people"), während die RadfahrerInnen an der Kreuzung gewesen seien. Unklar ist wer Vorfahrt hatte. Der Fahrer habe versucht, die RadfahrerInnen zu überfahren, indem er mitten durch die Gruppe gefahren sei. Der Autofahrer und seine Frau, zwei Zeugen, und die Polizei behaupteten, die RadfahrerInnen hätten ihre Fahrräder unter das Auto geworfen. Dem widersprachen jedoch andere ZeugInnen. Critical-Mass-TeilnehmerInnen hätten dann das Auto aufgeschaukelt, auf die Motorhaube geschlagen und die Windschutzscheibe zertrümmert. Den Fahrrädern wurde ein Schaden von 3000 $ zugefügt. Die Polizei machte bei dem Zwischenfall keine Festnahmen. New York City Die Polizei in New York behauptete, dass Critical-Mass-RadfahrerInnen, die an Kreuzungen das Prinzip des Korkens anwenden, um der Fahrradmasse geschlossen das Überqueren zu ermöglichen, Rettungsfahrzeuge behindern könnten und somit außerstande seien, durch die sich bildenden Staus zu kommen. Am 25. Juli 2008 wurde C. L. festgenommen und der versuchten Körperverletzung, Widerstand bei der Festnahme und Ruhestörung beschuldigt. Ein Video, das später bei Youtube sehr beliebt wurde, zeigt den Polizisten des NYPD, wie er den Fahrradfahrer zu Boden schubst und läßt Zweifel an der Version des Festanhmeberichts aufkommen, der Radfahrer hätte mit seinem Fahrrad den Polizisten angefahren, ihn zu Boden gebracht und Schnittwunden zugefügt ("drove his bike into the officer's body, knocking him to the ground and causing cuts"), obwohl das Video klar zeigt, dass der Polizist nie auf den Boden gefallen ist. Der Polizist musste seine Dienstmarke und Waffe abgeben und wurde zu Schreibtischarbeit während den Ermittlungen versetzt. Am 15. Dezember 2008 wurde er angeklagt. 2004, RNC Convention, New York City Während der Republican National Convention 2004 verhaftete die Polizei mehr als 250 RadfahrerInnen, nachdem die Fahrt zu massiven Störungen in der Stadt geführt habe. Das Ergebnis waren mehrere Gerichtsurteile, die über die Rechtmäßigkeit dieser Fahrt gesprochen wurden, ob die Polizei das Recht habe RadfahrerInnen zu verhaften und ihre Fahrräder zu beschlagnahmen und ob das Event eine Erlaubnis benötige. Im Dezember 2004 wies ein Bundesgericht die einstweilige Verfügung der Stadt New York gegen die Critcial Mass als politische Veranstaltung ab. Am 23. März 2005 reichte die Stadt eine Klage ein, um zu versuchen, dass TIME'S UP!, eine örtliche, nicht gewinnorientierte, mit den Mitteln der direkten Aktion handelnde und umweltpolitische Gruppe, davon abgehalten werde, Werbung für Critical Mass Fahrten zu machen oder sie anzukündigen. Die Klage sollte auch festlegen, dass TIMES´S UP! und die Allgemeinheit durch die Forderung eine Erlaubnis zu erwerben, nicht mehr an den Critcal Mass Fahrten teilnehmen und sich zu diesen versammeln könnte. Ein Dokumentarfilm, "Still We Ride" zeigt den Charakter der Critical Mass bevor und nachdem die Polizei sich dafür interessierte. San Francisco, Kalifornien Die Polizei in San Francisco (San Francisco Police Department) hat in den 16 Jahren in denen die RadfahrerInnen sich auf die Straßen begeben haben, unterschiedliche taktische Maßnahmen bei den Fahrten angewendet. Versuche die Fahrten zu Regeln und mit Verhaftungen gegen die RadfahrerInnen hart vorzugehen sind gescheitert. Die Polizei in San Francisco erhält Nachfragen von Polizeistationen aus dem Umland, um herauszufinden, wie mit den Critical Mass Fahrten in ihren Städten umzugehen sei. Ein Leutnant des SFPD habe öffentlich erklärt, dass er bereit sei, die Taktiken des SFPD an diejenigen, die nachfragten, weiterzugeben. July 1997, San Francisco 5000 Radfahrerinnen nahmen an der nächtlichen Fahrt am 25. Juli 1997 teil, in der es zu überfülltem Verkehr, Konfrontionen mit Autofahrern und Festnahmen kam. Wochenlang hatte das Interesse und die Spannung aufgrund von Sprüchen des Bürgermeisters von San Francisco, Willie Brown, mit den Empfehlungen hart gegen die Veranstaltung vorzugehen, zugenommen. Die lokalen Zeitungen veröffentlichten eine von der Stadt genehmigte Route, nachdem der Bürgermeister seine Drohungen zurücknahm, RadfahrerInnen würden verhaftet, wenn sie sich keine Erlaubnis für die Veranstaltung einholten. Die meisten TeilnehmerInnen ignorierten die Route und verteilten sich in unterschiedliche Gruppen. Es kam zu verbalen und physischen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Auto- und RadfahrerInnen und ebenfalls zwischen RadfahrerInnen und der Polizei. Zwei Polizisten bericheten über Verletzungen in Konfrontaionen mit den RadfahrerInnen. Verletzungen von RadfahrerInnen wurden nicht gezählt. Die lokalen Medien bericheteten, dass ungefähr 250 RadfahrerInnen verhaftet worden seien, aufgrund von Verkehrsverstößen, Trunkenheit in der Öffentlichkeit, Körperverletzung und außstehenden Haftbefehlen. Bennett Hall, ein Photograph, behauptete, dass er bezeugen könne, ein Polizist habe eine Anzeige gegen einen Radfahrer geschrieben, obwohl dieser keinen Verstoß begangen habe. Hall führte weiter an, dass während er den Zwischenfall photographierte, die Polizei ihn schließlich missbräuchlich verhaftet habe und seine Kamera beschlagnahmte. Ein Passant der versucht habe an die Kamera zu gelangen um sie zum San Francisco Chronicle (Zeitung in SF) zu bringen, sei dabei auch verhaftet worden. März 2007, San Francisco, Kalifornien Bei der monatlichen Fahrt am Abend des 30.März 2007 wurde ein Radfahrer in San Franciscos Wohnviertel Tenderloin verhaftet und einer Straftat aufgrund des Beschädigens einer Limousine mit einem Fahrradschloss angeklagt (was später zu einer Ordnungswidrigkeit reduziert wurde). Der Fahrer der Limousine erzählte der Polizei, dass er aus seinem Auto ausgestiegen sei um mit zwei Radfahrern zu sprechen, die ihn angeblich blockiert hätten. Nach einem kurzem Wortwechsel mit einem der Radfahrer sagte der Fahrer der Limousine, dass er das Fahrrad eines Radfahrers genommen habe um es aus dem Weg zu räumen. Danach sei er in der Hoffnung, um die Radfahrer herumzukommen, zurück in seine Limousine gestiegen. Doch bevor er habe losfahren können, erklärte der Autofahrer, dass ein anderer Radfahrer erst auf die vordere Fahrerseite geschlagen und dann mit einem U-förmigen Fahrradschloss auf die Motorhaube eingeschlagen habe, die dabei eingebeult worden sei. Der Radfahrer jedoch erzählte der Polizei, dass er nur mit dem Schloss auf die Limousine geschlagen habe, nachdem der Fahrer seinen Motor aufheulen ließ "gunned the engine" ?. Während des Zwischenfalls seien die Reifen der Limousine aufgeschlitzt und die Schlüssel des Fahrers gestohlen worden.< An diesem Abend, am Ende der Fahrt und in der Nähe des Japan Zentrums im Viertel Western Addition, versuchte eine Einwohnerin von Redwood City, California durch die Masse der RadfahrerInnen zu fahren. Ein Augenzeuge behauptete, er habe beobachtet, dass die Fahrerin dabei einen Radfahrer berührt und versucht habe, dem Schauplatz des Unfalls zu entfliehen, worauf die RadfahrerInnen sie verfolgt hätten und ihr Fahrzeug umkreisten. Die Fahrerin leugnete es einen Radfahrer berührt zu haben und behauptete, dass während sie und ihre 11 und 13 Jahre alten Töchter sich im Inneren des Wagens befanden, hunderte RadfahrerInnen ihren Minivan umkreisten, auf ihren Wagen schlugen, den Lack dabei zerkratzten und ein Fahrrad durch durch die Heckscheibe geworfen hätten, was zu einem Schaden von 5300$ geführt habe. Der Bürgermeister von San Francisco, Gavin Newsom, forderte im April 2007, dass sich die RadfahrerInnen der Critical Mass im Zaun halten halten sollten. Es tue der Pro-Fahrrad-Gemeinschft nicht gut, Leute zu haben, die aggressiv seien und die ganze Bewegung niederschlügen, sagte Newsom. Er würde es unterstützen, dass die Fahrradgemeinschaft erklärte, dass sie das nicht duldete, genug sei genug. Newsom to Critical Mass: Police yourself - Examiner.com London Im September 2005 befand sich die Critical Mass in London im Konflikt mit dem Gesetz, als die Polizei Anzeigen herausgab, in denen die Erwartung angekündigt wurde, dass die OrganisatorInnen sechs Tage vor dem Event eine Route anbieten müssten. Zusätzlich legten sie fest, dass die Critcial Mass in Zukunft einzuschränken wäre, was zu Verhaftungen führen würde, würden ihre Anweisungen nicht befolgt. Die Drohung wurde schnell abgemildert, als PolitikerInnen und Fahrradgruppen ihre Bedenken aussprachen. Die folgende Fahrt im Oktober 2005 war ungemein gut besucht, es wurden bis zu 1200 TeilnehmerInnen geschätzt. Es gab einen langen Halt in der "Parliament Square", einem Teil des Regierungssperrbereiches, festgelegt im "Serious Organised Crime and Police Act 2005". Jedoch habe dieses Ereignis zu einer teilweise langsamen und mühseligen Fahrt geführt, worauf es zu einer Debatte in den Londoner Fahrradgruppen gekommen sei. Ein Critical-Mass-Teilnehmer ersuchte eine Festellung des Obersten Gerichtshofes von England und Wales, dass die Polizei nicht über die Critical-Mass-Fahrten informiert werden müsste, (? -->in a "friendly action" in which neither side sought damages).Die Gerichtsentscheidung stimmte dem zu, dass die Critical Mass von einer Anmeldung gemäß des Paragraphen 11 des Public Order Act 1986 zu befreien wäre. Das Urteil wurde in einem Berufungsverfahren aufgehoben. Am Beginn des Jahres 2008 erklärten die "Friends of Earth" (Freunde der Erde), die das juristische Vorgehen unterstützten, dass gegen das Urteil Rechtsmittel vor Englands höchstem Gericht, dem House of Lords, eingelegt werden würde, um nach 11 jahren juristisch festzustellen, ob Critical Mass "commonly or customarily" abgehalten wird. Die Verhandlung des Falles wurde Ende Oktober angesetzt.http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/magazine/7667183.stm When is a demo not a demo? Clive Coleman, BBC, Monday 13th October 2008 Seattle, Washington Seattle, Juni 2006 Zwei Radfahrer wurde während der Fahrt im Juni 2006 in Seattle verhaftet, nachdem sie an einem Streit mit zwei Zivilpolizisten beteiligt waren, die die Radfahrer mit Gangmitgliedern verwechselten und sich laut Zeugenaussagen nicht als Polizisten zu erkennen gaben. Juli 2008, Seattle Bei der Critical Mass Seattle am 25. Juli 2008, hielt die Critical Mass in East Aloha einen Autofahrer davon ab sein Fahrzeug, von einem am Straßenrand befindlichen Parkplatz in eine Gruppe von RadfahrerInnen zu fahren. Der Autofahrer habe der Polizei von Seattle ausgesagt, dass er RadfahrerInnen und Fahrer angefahren habe, als er weggefahren sei und der Presse gegenüber sagte er, dass er total verängst gewesen sei und überreagiert habe, als die RadfahrerInnen gedroht hätten, sein Auto umzuwerfen und turned (his) car off and waited for them to leave." Laut einigen der ZeugInnen, sei der Autofahrer wütend in mindesten zwei RadfahrerInnen gefahren und habe versucht, vom Schauplatz zu fliehen. Eine Gruppe der CM-FahrerInnen hätten das Fahrzeug stoppen können, die Heckscheibe des Wagens zerschlagen und den Autofahrer angegriffen, als er aus seinem Auto aussteigen wollte. Mindestens ein/e RadfahrerIn habe die Reifen des Autofahrers aufgeschlitzt. Der Schaden des Fahrzeugs wurde auf 1500$ geschätzt. Der Autofahrer sei mit einem Fahrradschloss in den Rücken geschlagen worden, nachdem er aus seinem Fahrzeug gezogen worden sei und zu einem örtlichen Krankenhaus gebracht worden, wo Ärzte seine Wunden geklammert hätten. Zwei RadfahrerInnen wurden wegen des Verdachts der mutwilligen Beschädigung des Autos festgenommen. Die Polizei von Seattle habe nicht die Auffassung vertreten, dass der Autofahrer eine Straftat verübt habe. Vilnius, Lithauen Am 27. Juli 2007 nahm die Polizei in Vilnius, Lithuania, fünf TeilnehmerInnen der dortigen Critical Mass fest. Unter ihnen befanden sich auch zwei Minderjährige. Sie hätten nicht die Anweisungen befolgt, dass sich die Gruppe auflösen sollte. Mindestens zwei von ihnen hätten später berichtet, sie seien von PolizistInnen geschlagen und verletzt worden. Minneapolis Bei der Fahrt am 31. August 2007 gab es eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen RadfahrerInnen und der Polizei. Die Polizei war mit Zivilpolizisten, drei gekennzeichneten Streifenwagen, einem Hubschrauber der Staatspolizei und Zivilfahrzeugen anwesend. Es wurde bekannt, dass das Ramsey County Sheriff's department die Polizei über vermeintliche Pläne von Demonstranten der Republic National Convention, die an der Critical Mass teilnehmen würden, informierte und berichtete ihnen, dass sie mit Gewalt und Zerstörung rechnen müssten. Nach der Festnahme eines Radfahrers, aufgrund "riding in a snake-like manner" ("des Fahrens in Schlangenlinien"), begannen die RadfahrerInnen "let him go" ("laßt ihn frei") und "what's the charge?" ("wie lautet der Vorwurf?") zu skandieren. Die Polizei ersuchte um Unterstützung und nachdem dutzende von PolizistInnen eingetroffen sind, seien chemische Reizmittel und Taser zur Einschüchterung eingesetzt worden. Die Polizei von Minneapolis verhaftete 19 TeilnehmerInnen, davon drei Minderjährige. Die Erwachsenen wurden aufgrund des Verdacht der Randale, einem groben Vergehen, festgenommen. Die Fälle sind 2008 vor Gericht gebracht worden, für die Verteidigung ist Geld zur Unterstützung gespendet worden.Sept. 1: 19 bicyclists arrested after rally turns into meleeMinneapolis Critical Mass Arrestee Support Chicago, Illinois in Chicago am 27. Juni 2008 wegen des öffentlichem Trinkens von Alkohol festgenommen.]] Die Polizei in Chicago fährt oft mit Fahrrädern bei der Critical Mass mit, um das Event zu beobachten. Streifenwagen werden eingesetzt, die Kreuzungen blockieren, um ein sicheres Passieren der Menge zu gewährleisten. Am 31. August 2007 jedoch, wurden sieben RadfahrerInnen der Critical Mass in Chicago unter dem Vorwurf, sie hätten den Verkehr blockiert, verhaftet. Sie wurden über Nacht bei der Polizei festgehalten. Die Festgenomenen gaben an, dass sie an verschiedenen Orten spät in der Nacht oder am frühen Morgen entlassen worden seien. Oakland, Kalifornien Im Juli 2007, in Oakland, California, nahm die Polizei einen Radfahrer wegen Ruhestörung durch sein Fahrrad-Sound-System fest. Eugene, Oregon Die Polizei in Oregon hat ihre Besorgnis ausgedrückt, dass die Critical Mass den Einsatz von Rettungsfahrzeugen infolge der Verkehrsstörungen verzögern könnte. Honolulu, Hawaii In der Abenddämmerung am 28. März 2008 habe die Polizei eine junge Frau auf einem Fahrrad während einer Fahrt mit anderen RadfahrerInnen angegangen. Der Angriff des Polizeibeamten führte zu einem Sturz von ihrem Rad, weswegen sie anschließend im Krankenhaus versorgt werden musste. Verhaftungen wurden keine gemacht. Der Zwischenfall passierte vor der Polizeistation in der Beritania Street in Honolulu. Buffalo, NY Am 30. Mai 2003 ereignete sich ein Zwischenfall in Buffalo, NY. Die Polizei stoppte zwei Radfahrer mit dem Vorwurf sich den Anweisungen von Polizisten widersetzt zu haben (Anm.: zweifelhafte Übersetzung, bitte korrigieren; "failure to yield to an emergency vehicle"). Dies führte zu einem Vorfall, in dem mehrere Leute von der Polizei attackiert worden seien und endete in neun Verhaftungen und drei Verurteilungen, einschließlich eines bekannten örtlichen Journalisten. Quellen Category:Texts Category:Pages in German